(a) Field of the Invention
An electrode including an organic semiconductor material, a method for manufacturing an electrode, and a supercapacitor including the electrode are disclosed.
The present invention is derived from research conducted as a strategic core material technology development project by the Ministry of Trade, Industry and Energy and the Korea Institute for Industry/Technology Assessment and Management (Project No.: M-2013-A0158-00009, Title: Charge transporting material technology for solution process for high efficiency energy part) and as a senior researcher support project by the Ministry of Education, Science and Technology and the National Research Foundation of Korea (Project No.: 2012001846, Title: Research on a future π electronic material system using molecule precision control fusion technique.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As interest in the environment and energy is increased, research on an energy storage system such as a lithium rechargeable battery, a capacitor, and the like is actively being made. In particular, a supercapacitor and a lithium rechargeable battery applicable in a field requiring high-capacity and high power characteristics have recently drawn the most attention.
In general, a capacitor stores electricity by using capacitance produced by applying a voltage between two electrodes in an electrolyte. A supercapacitor has higher capacitance than a general capacitor and is also referred to as an ultracapacitor.
The supercapacitor is classified into an electric double layer capacitor, a pesudo capacitor, and a hybrid capacitor depending on a material used for an electrode. The electric double layer capacitor uses an electric double layer charge layer, and the pesudo capacitor is a capacitor enlarging capacitance through an oxidation reduction reaction. The hybrid capacitor consists of a mixing electrode of the electric double layer and the pesudo capacitor.
The supercapacitor stores energy by using an electrochemical mechanism generated due to adsorption of electrolyte ions in the surface of an electrode. Accordingly, the supercapacitor has a high output and may maintain initial performance despite tens of thousands of charges and discharges.
This energy storage system uses various electrode materials such as a carbon material, a metal oxide, a conductive polymer, and the like. In particular, research on applying a composite electrode material obtained by mixing two or more selected from the electrode materials is actively made.